A major concern of ice fisherman, snowmobilers, hikers, ice skaters, and others who engage in winter activities on frozen ponds, streams, lakes or rivers is breaking through thin ice and plunging into the near-freezing water below. The result of falling through the ice is often death of the individual due to drowning or hypothermia. It is often impossible for an unaided individual to escape from the water because of slippery ice surrounding the hole, swift currents in the water beneath the ice, the cold temperature of the water, or because the person is weighed down by water-soaked clothing. It is therefore desirable to provide people engaging in outdoor activities on ice with a device to assist them in extracting themselves from a hole in the ice.
Several attempts at such a device are known, each having limitations and disadvantages. The Life Saving Apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 816,681 has a wristband with several spikes provided for gripping the ice. There are several limitations inherent in such a device--for example, the device is uncomfortable for the wearer, and the device is not very effective in gripping the ice.
The Ice Mitten disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,481 has a spiked, hinged plate strapped to the wearer's wrist. The device is intended for use in handling pieces of ice and cannot be effectively used by the wearer to pull himself out of a hole in the ice. Indeed, the spikes provided are not intended to bear the entire weight of the wearer. Finally, the spikes are constantly exposed making it a significant hindrance as well as hazardous and uncomfortable if the device is worn at all times while the user is on the ice.
The Gripping Device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,524 has a plurality of retractable spikes that are housed in a housing worn on the wrist. While the spikes of the Gripping Device may be sufficient to grip the ice surrounding a hole, the spikes are not located in an effective location. Often, a panicked or cold user lacks the dexterity to disengage the complicated mechanism for uncovering the spikes and can drown or freeze while attempting to deploy the spikes.
The Spike Tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,526 consists of a partial glove having spikes protruding therefrom. While the Spike Tool provides a relatively stronger spike than the previously described devices, it must be worn on the hand. This configuration can interfere with the ability of the wearer to handle objects or perform detailed work and is generally uncomfortable to the wearer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for use by a person who has fallen through a hole in the ice that can be comfortably worn, has sufficient strength and penetration ability to assist the wearer in extracting himself from the hole, and is easily deployed.